


Reencuentro

by UxiG



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Muy pocos sentimientos esta vez, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, just nasty, telepatia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UxiG/pseuds/UxiG
Summary: oops, my hand slippedotro fic erótico basado en el hilo de @MLl_Writer en twitterel comienzo (en cursiva) no es trabajo mío, está directamente copiado del hilo~go send her some love~
Relationships: Jack Redfield/Christian, Jackirtash - Relationship
Kudos: 42





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyWings1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/gifts).



_ "Aquí no." es lo único que le dice Christian telepáticamente, antes de proyectar en su mente el camino hacia una de las aulas vacías del noveno piso. Sin esperar respuesta, echa a andar hacia el interior, y Jack lo sigue unos segundos más tarde por los pasillos vacíos. _

_ Cuando Jack entra al aula unos instantes después que Christian, el shek sella la puerta con magia. No quiere interrupciones. _

_ Jack se toma un momento para respirar hondo, de espaldas a su pareja, antes de encarar sus ojos azul hielo. _

_ —Jakob —susurra el shek. _

_ —Christian. _

_ Es cosa de ambos. _

_ Sin mediar otra palabra, acuden el uno hacia el otro, recortando el par de pasos que los separaban para fundirse en un beso. Pero es Jack quien lo besa con más urgencia, casi con desesperación, y lo empuja con su cuerpo hasta pegarlo a la puerta del aula. _

_ Lo acerca por la cintura, buscando el frío de su cuerpo, suspirando contra sus labios cuando Christian le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad, en una carrera contra los latidos de su propio corazón. _

_ Christian hunde una mano en su pelo rubio y Jack se deshace contra él. _

_ Le tiemblan las piernas de golpe, y un par de lágrimas traicionan su control, pero Christian rodea su cuerpo con un brazo para mantenerlo justo donde está, y Jack se niega a dejar de besarlo todavía porque maldita sea lo necesita todo lo cerca posible un momento más. _

_ Se deleita en el sutil gemido que escapa de los labios de Christian cuando sus lenguas se encuentran, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para profundizar el contacto de sus bocas, y se estremece cuando Christian le muerde brevemente el labio inferior, extasiado. _

_ Jack traga saliva pesadamente en cuanto Christian parece recuperar los estribos y acude a besar su cuello. _

_ —¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurra el shek, antes de depositar otro beso en su yugular. _

_ Jack sonríe un poco, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. _

_ —Sí... —murmura, y se agarra a Christian con algo más de fuerza cuando recibe un pequeño mordisco por su parte. Suspira cuando el shek deposita un corto beso en la mordida antes de encararlo, sus respiraciones mezclándose— Te he echado de menos —musita. _

Christian se queda con la mirada clavada en él, muy callado. Pasa tiempo suficiente como para que Jack empiece a pensar que quizás ha metido la pata. Cuando la duda empieza a torcer su expresión, el shek se abalanza contra él, atrapándolo en un beso exigente. Jack suelta una expresión de sorpresa ante el gesto, pero no tarda ni un instante en corresponder. Puede que Christian no llegue a admitirlo nunca en voz alta, pero los arrebatos de sinceridad sencilla del dragón siempre consiguen provocar un efecto inesperado en él. 

Esta vez es él quien empuja a Jack. Sin dejar de besarle, lo empuja hasta que chocan contra un escritorio. Lo agarra por las caderas y le ordena que suba. Ninguno de los dos llega a estar seguro de si emplea la voz para ello. Jack casi no tiene que maniobrar, Christian no espera a que reaccione antes de cogerlo en peso y plantarlo él mismo sobre el mueble. Jack responde enseguida rodeando al shek con sus piernas y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Se comen con las manos, se deshacen de las camisetas no porque pretendan tomarse su tiempo, sino porque no pueden resistirse a sentir el contraste entre sus cuerpos, piel contra piel. Las manos de Jack se enredan en el pelo de Christian y éste no deja de dibujar caminos con los dedos en su torso desnudo. Sus manos heladas consiguen dejar estelas frías en la piel cálida de Jack; recorre su espalda, pasea por sus costillas y, pasando por su estómago, aterriza en su pecho. Una y otra vez, dibuja y vuelve a dibujar un mapa invisible de caricias. Jack siente un constante cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Christian siente que le arden las manos. El dragón se estremece sin poder evitarlo, jadeando contra los labios del shek, compartiendo un mismo aliento, apresándolo todavía más entre sus piernas.

De pronto, ambos parecen tener la misma idea. Llevan las manos a los pantalones del otro y empiezan a desabrochar con rapidez. Jack respira encolerizado, mientras que Christian es el perfecto retrato de la desesperación contenida. Pero el dragón ha aprendido a ver las pequeñas sutilezas que revelan que en realidad el shek no está tan sereno como pueda parecer. 

Se encuentran por fin y empiezan a tocarse el uno al otro. Los movimientos de Jack son frenéticos, lo que añade una pincelada impredecible que consigue estremecer al shek. El ritmo de Christian es una tortura. Una tortura magnífica y precisa, pero una tortura al fin y al cabo. Se mueve lento, retorciendo la mano en cada subida y bajada, entreteniéndose de vez en cuando con el pulgar en la punta y mojando a Jack de arriba a abajo en consecuencia.

Jack no aguanta mucho tiempo concentrado, está demasiado alterado, y las maniobras perfectamente calculadas de Christian no hacen más que empeorar las cosas. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas continuar correspondiendo, pero cada vez sus movimientos son más entrecortados. Finalmente, se rinde y se inclina hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa en la que está sentado. Christian se regocija en ello, contemplando su expresión, que cada vez que vuelve a entreabrir los ojos le mantiene la mirada. El dragón no sabe lo mucho que hace peligrar eso su autocontrol.

Christian mantiene una expresión aparentemente impasible, si no fuese por el extraño brillo que tiene su mirada, o la ligerísima curva de una de las comisuras de su boca. Jack reconoce ese gesto, lo ha visto otras veces. Sonríe abiertamente y, afianzando el agarre del shek entre sus piernas, se mueve contra su mano. Deja escapar el gemido que sus propias acciones le provocan, manteniendo de nuevo la mirada fija en los ojos de Christian, desafiante.

Vale, quizás el dragón  _ sí _ sepa cómo hacer peligrar su autocontrol deliberadamente.

La pequeña muesca que había en la fachada de impasibilidad del shek se convierte entonces en una grieta. Su mirada se oscurece, lanzando directamente un escalofrío por la espalda de Jack, de la base a la nuca. Antes de que pueda formular cualquier pensamiento propio, escucha a Christian en su cabeza con un posesivo “ven aquí”. El shek le rodea el cuerpo con el brazo que conserva libre y se lanza a por sus labios con hambre voraz. Su mano ya no mantiene el ritmo tortuoso de antes: con movimientos todavía precisos pero acelerados, guía a Jack en una caída vertiginosa hacia el clímax. 

Jack se cuelga de su cuello, incapaz de dejar espacio entre ellos. No dejan de besarse. Son besos desordenados, interrumpidos por los jadeos de ambos y los gemidos de Jack, pero siempre vuelven para devorarse. Cuando siente el orgasmo golpear su cuerpo, el dragón se aferra a Christian, soltando un sollozo contra sus labios.

Se queda así unos instantes, todavía jadeando, abrazado al cuerpo de Christian, besándolo de forma perezosa. Cuando vuelve en sí, descubre que el shek se ha encargado de abrochar sus pantalones y de adecentarlos a ambos. Eso, por alguna razón, le molesta. Se separa un poco de él para poder mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Recorre su cuerpo y descubre que, efectivamente, Christian todavía guarda una erección bajo la ropa. Apartándolo y bajándose repentinamente del escritorio susurra entre dientes, casi enfadado:

\- No, de eso nada.

Y con eso, los vuelve a ambos para encajar a Christian contra la mesa en la que estaba él sentado. Sin perder ni un momento, echa las rodillas a tierra y comienza a besar el vientre del shek mientras vuelve a desabrochar sus pantalones. Impaciente, lo libera de sus prendas y comienza a besar su erección, comenzando por la base y subiendo hasta la punta, asomando la lengua en cada beso. La coge entre las manos y por fin la abraza con la boca. El gesto casi le hace gemir, llevaba meses deseando hacerlo.

Jack se mueve con seguridad. Su lengua juega sobre la delicada piel de Christian, dando vueltas y dibujando círculos con avidez. Lo devora una y otra vez, se sumerge en él como si fuese la última vez que fuese a poder hacerlo. Cuando empieza a pensar en lo frustrante que resulta el completo silencio de su compañero de cama, siente una mano sobre el cabello.

Christian le agarra el pelo y le obliga a frenar. Liberándolo, levanta la vista, esperando lo que sea que el shek quiere decir, lo que sea que quiere hacer. Pero Christian permanece quieto, impasible. Se queda con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Jack tiene entonces la misma sensación que experimenta cada vez que Christian une sus conciencias para comunicarse. Pero esta vez Jack no escucha nada. Ladea un poco la cabeza y lo mira con una expresión interrogante. Pero lo único que recibe en respuesta es un cabeceo afirmativo y una sonrisa sutil mientras el amarre en su cabello se afloja por completo.

Todavía está confuso, pero decide tiene entre manos asuntos más interesantes que resolver. Abandona la duda y retoma por fin lo que había dejado a medias. Pero esta vez algo cambia. Cuando rodea a Christian con los labios siente calor entre sus propias piernas; cuando emplea de nuevo su lengua, una oleada de placer simétrica a sus movimientos le sacude el cuerpo. Un gemido ahogado burbujea en su garganta, que sigue ocupada, repleta de Christian. Sale entonces a la superficie y respira, y el placer cesa pero no desaparece, permanece como un eco lejano. Alza la vista y se encuentra de nuevo con Christian. “Mi silencio no significa lo que tú crees, Jakob” escucha en su cabeza.

El shek parece sereno, como siempre, pero sus manos se agarran al borde del escritorio en el que se apoya y el brillo voraz de su mirada no se ha apagado. Jack comprende entonces y se ruboriza hasta las orejas. La mirada fija de Christian, la sensación de invasión en su mente. El shek está compartiendo sus sentidos con él.

Con un suspiro lento, su mirada se ablanda y pierde todo atisbo de recelo. Vuelve a bajar la vista, decidido a empezar de nuevo. Con la erección de Christian entre los dedos de una mano, acaricia con la otra su cadera huesuda. Esta vez lo hace todo más despacio al principio, explorando el nuevo truco mental de Christian. Siente el fruto de sus propias caricias en la piel y cada vez quiere más. Los pantalones vuelven a molestarle y se apresura a, por lo menos, desabrocharlos para aliviar un poco la presión que siente. Está rígido de nuevo.

Para cuando recupera el ritmo donde lo había dejado, no puede reprimir los gemidos que él mismo se arranca de entre los labios, ahogados contra el cuerpo de Christian. Su mente es cada vez más una nube difusa. Tiene que luchar contra sí mismo y la razón le traiciona cada vez más y más. Así que recurre a algo que nunca le falla: su instinto. Deja de pensar en cuál será su siguiente movimiento o en la forma en la que debe acariciar a Christian con la lengua. Simplemente se mueve, dejando que la voz se le escape por la boca.

Es entonces cuando a Christian le tiemblan las piernas, es entonces cuando por fin suelta un suspiro tembloroso. Jack continúa acariciándolo, devorándolo una y otra vez, cuando se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, no está pensando. Casi puede sentir el desconcierto de Christian ante el completo vacío donde normalmente encuentra una multitud de pensamientos estrepitosos, de proyecciones. La idea no hace más que animarle. Vacía de nuevo su mente y se esmera, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, variando cada vez más los movimientos de su lengua, hasta que el placer es tan ensordecedor que tiene que aferrarse a algo estable. La mano que se agarraba a la cadera del shek busca la mesa que se encuentra detrás de él, para encontrar la propia mano de Christian anclada al borde. Jack la cubre con la suya propia y encuentra la estabilidad que necesita.

Ya no aguanta más. Ninguno de los dos aguanta más. El ritmo al que la boca de Jack los somete a ambos es casi insoportable. No duran mucho más asomados al borde del precipicio. El orgasmo llega a ellos y Jack lo siente en la garganta, recorriendo a su vez todo su cuerpo de abajo a arriba. Cuando libera a Christian, se da cuenta de que está temblando y tiene que agarrarse a sus caderas, soltando pequeños sollozos que acompañan a las últimas descargas de placer de su segundo orgasmo, como réplicas sísmicas. Apoya la frente sobre el shek, que se apresura a abrocharse de nuevo los pantalones.

Siente entonces cómo Christian retira de su mente su influencia. Alza la vista con esfuerzo y los ojos todavía medio adormilados. El shek le devuelve la mirada, lleva una mano hasta su barbilla y le acaricia los labios con el pulgar. No sonríe, pero su expresión no es hostil, ni tampoco fría del todo. Jack decide que puede sonreír por los dos, así que lo hace. Christian le ofrece entonces una mano y él intenta levantarse. Comprueba enseguida que todavía le tiemblan las piernas y trastabilla un poco. Christian lo sujeta por la cintura y le hace el favor de arreglar también su ropa. Jack se estabiliza apoyándose sobre la mesa con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y esforzándose por recuperar del todo el aliento.

El shek se aleja y se pone a recoger sus camisetas, que han acabado tiradas por el suelo. Nota que Christian está extraordinariamente callado. No es que normalmente sea un excelente conversador, pero es excesivo. Antes de preguntar en voz alta, decide que probablemente ya esté proyectando. Si el shek quiere darle respuestas, se las dará pregunte o no. Escucha una pequeña risa silenciosa a su espalda y sonríe. Decide dedicar su mente a repasar lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos, lo que acaba de descubrir.

Entonces se da cuenta. Realmente puede llegar a ser obtuso. Christian no está acostumbrado a no tener todo bajo control, a no saber.

\- Bingo -dice Christian entonces a sus espaldas.  _ De verdad _ tiene que averiguar cómo pensar en voz baja.

Jack se da la vuelta, preocupado, sólo para descubrir una camiseta volando hacia su cara. No consigue pararla y le da de lleno. Si no estuviese realmente preocupado se enfadaría. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Christian le irrumpe en su mente. “Lo curioso de enfrentarse a algo que nos da miedo, es que a menudo no es tan terrible como imaginábamos.”

Jack se le queda mirando, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar. Cuando Christian deja asomar un amago de sonrisa, Jack se relaja por fin. El shek se dirige a la puerta y vuelve a escucharlo en su mente: “vístete, deberíamos poder ver a Victoria en breves”. Se disponía a salir del aula cuando Jack lo llama. Se vuelve y el dragón mantiene la vista gacha un instante antes de dedicarle una mirada dulce.

“Me alegro de que no fuese tan terrible como te imaginabas.”


End file.
